


into your loving arms

by bindablinda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, у куроцук есть кошка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindablinda/pseuds/bindablinda
Summary: До Тецуро Кей не знал, что можно влюбиться вот так.До Тецуро Кей не знал ничего.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	into your loving arms

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок на др моей дорогой Камушки годовой давности <З

_До Тецуро Кей не знал, что можно влюбиться вот так. До Тецуро Кей не знал ничего._

Черные волосы — жесткие, непослушные — щекочут Кею щеку. Собственно, от этого он и просыпается посреди ночи; точно не от того, что Ови, испугавшись шевелящихся под одеялом ног, вцепилась когтями ему в пятки. Кей едва слышно шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы и мягко, но настойчиво спихивает возмущенную кошку с кровати, продирая слипающиеся глаза. На будильнике около кровати — очаровательно уродливом будильнике в виде манеки-неко — четыре часа утра, и он коротко стонет сквозь стиснутые губы, роняя голову обратно на подушку — Тецу ворочается, но не просыпается и только сильнее зарывается носом в плечо Кея.

За окном тихо накрапывает весенний теплый дождь.

_По раскрасневшемуся от смеха лицу Тецуро сбегали капли такого же дождя, когда Кей, ловя губами счастливую улыбку, впервые поцеловал его. Тецуро смотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего. Тецуро смотрел на него, как сумасшедший._

_В тот момент Кей влюбился в него в сотый, в тысячный, в миллионный раз. На следующий день он сбился со счета — или у него просто кончились числа._

Мерный перестук капель по подоконнику и шум листьев акации за окном успокаивает, и Кей просто смотрит на размытые очертания люстры, даже не пытаясь заснуть. Ветки дерева тихо бьются о стекло, спокойное дыхание Тецу теплит кожу. Его волосы мягко щекочут лицо. Кей прикрывает глаза — от них пахнет каким-то убийственным шампунем из тех, чья этикетка неистово доказывает вопиющую мужественность продукта, то ли «Сила угля», то ли «Экстрим», что-то из этого, для Кея между ними никакой разницы. А для Тецу каким-то образом есть, и это, _каким-то образом_ — одна из причин еще сильнее в него влюбиться.

Ови все-таки запрыгивает обратно на кровать и кладет голову Кею на живот — он рассеянно чешет ее за ухом.

_— То есть, ты предлагаешь назвать нашу драгоценную, несравненную кошечку в честь доисторической рептилоидной курицы._

_— Да, той самой, которая свила гнездо на твоей голове._

_— Я отказываюсь с тобой разговаривать._

_— Брось, Овираптор это чудесное имя. Сокращенно Ови. О-о-о-ови. Смотри, ей нравится._

_— Я думал, что кошка в этом доме будет моим союзником, а не твоим!_

_— Кошка? Здесь нет кошки, только могучий плотоядный динозавр. Да, Ови?_

_— Ты болен, милый._

_— Ты все равно меня_ _любишь._

_— Конечно._

Тецуро для Кея — это вообще одна сплошная причина влюбиться. Он отвратительно поет и восхитительно танцует, зевает, не прикрывая рот ладонью, отращивает щетину, потому что считает, что круто выглядит с ней — и это правда так, готовит лучшую пасту болоньезе на планете, обнимает подушку, сидя вечером перед телевизором, и завистливо косится на Ови, дремлющую у Кея на коленях — и Кей чувствует, как все его существо пронизывает нежность, от которой хочется, зажмурившись, спрятать лицо в его пропахшей дезодорантом мятой футболке.

Он засыпает, только спрятав голову под подушку, а по утрам выползает из-под нее, как из пещеры.

_— Я похож на дракона?_

_— Ты похож на придурка._

По утрам Кей надоедливо тычет его пальцем в лопатки, чтобы он наконец разлепил глаза и в состоянии анабиоза добрел до ледяного душа и угольно-черного кофе. После этого Тецу наконец превращается в человека и…

_Он засыпает, только спрятав голову под подушку._

Дыхание Тецу щекочет ему шею, а рука, уютно лежащая поперек груди Кея, мягко согревает кожу — и дальше, прямо к сердцу. Подушка отброшена в сторону.

Кей перестал считать, сколько раз он влюблялся в Тецуро — просто каждый раз влюбляется, как в первый.

_— Иногда, знаешь… Мне кажется, что без меня все отлично справятся._

_С мокрых волос Тецуро теплая дождевая вода стекает на лицо и шею, но ему словно все равно._

_— Что я не слишком-то нужен._

_— Нужен._

_Он смотрит Кею в глаза и, усмехаясь, спрашивает:_

_— Правда?_

_— Мне нужен._

_Тецуро смеется, но его щеки — Кей видит это отчетливо — краснеют. Кей хочет, чтобы он улыбался так всегда._

Утром Кей жарит блинчики и мурлычет мелодию себе под нос, вторя миксу из песен Эда Ширана, которого Тецу знает наизусть.

— Пипл фолл ин лав ин мисти-и-и-ириос вэ-э-эйс!

И никогда не считает лишним об этом напомнить — но Кей не против.


End file.
